


sleep wake hope and then

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: "kidnapping", AU, Asexual Character, BAMF Skull, Cloud Day, Cloud courting, Daniela is a good boss and good Sky, Daniela is sent from heaven, Day 6, F/M, I'm so sorry, Kidnapping, Mafia Politics, Negotiations, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Running away to the circus, Skull is a stuntman and a Cloud through and through, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well - Freeform, and is blown away, and knowing when not to push, and wants to start stuntriding immediately, asexual Skull, asking for consent, bamf Daniela, bamf OCs (the circus performers), especially the Clouds, it's Iconic™, khrrarepairweek, mafia balls, oh well, playing with Flame theory, she also visits Skull's stunt show, she asks for consent, that's projection actually, they meet at a gun shop, who loves kissing and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: Cloud Day Prompt: Kidnapping"Daniela uses her crossbow the vast majority of the time, but that's no reason to be Stupid. Skull is there because he's not so good with guns and is trying to annoy the seller into giving him a bit of practice and tips.Before she swings open the door, Daniela pauses. There's a strong Cloud inside, and as she brushes her Flames over his, hers curl up in contentment and want. Daniela restrains from shivering (barely) and opens the door."They meet at a gun shop, and things kind of spiral from there. Featuring: bamf!Daniela, bamf!Skull, yolo, Bad Life Choices, kisses, be careful trying to court a Cloud, smitten!Daniela, screw mafia stereotypes, and voluntary kidnapping.





	sleep wake hope and then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



> Hahaha this got out of control. That's where it's at. Hope you enjoy it. I love this rarepair so much.

They meet at a gun shop.

Daniela uses her crossbow the vast majority of the time, but that's no reason to be Stupid. She learns and regularly practices other weapons too, though that's never publicized because the element of surprise is wonderful. Skull is there because he's not so good with guns and is trying to annoy the seller into giving him a bit of practice and tips.

Before she swings open the door, Daniela pauses. There's a strong Cloud inside, and as she brushes her Flames over his, hers curl up in contentment and want. Daniela restrains from shivering (barely) and opens the door.

The Cloud is decked out in purple. He is also obviously not the average Cloud. Probably Polarized.

She observes for a while and figures out what he wants out of the owner. Smiling a bit, she steps over to the counter and lays a hand on the Cloud, who spins around and squeaks. Daniela chuckles.

She looks up to the owner and requests, “Can I get some ammo and a pistol?”

“Certainly,” he nods, turning around and dropping the Cloud like a hot potato.

She turns to the Cloud as he explodes on her. “EXCUSE you! You just undid all my hard work! I was _about_ to provoke a free lesson from the guy!”

“Not how you're supposed to react, being a Cloud and all,” Daniela notes idly, distantly pleasant expression on her face. She is enjoying this immensely on the inside.

“Screw that noise,” the Cloud replies, waving it away. “Restrictions suck and so do mafia stereotypes, Miss _Sky._ Kindly leave my Flames alone. I'm sure you have Elements lining up to become yours, but I'm not one of them.” Ah, there the Cloud standoffishness is.

Those soothing Flames crackle and begin to billow around him as he flashes teeth at her and storms out the door. (Too bad, she was planning to pay for a lesson for him if he'd stayed.) He just Challenged her and then left directly after. She _can't_ stay away - he's initiated a Challenge, and no way she'll let a highly compatible, spirited Element like him get away.

Her amused, interested eyes track him as far as the glass window will allow.

“Here you are, Donna,” the owner returns with her items. “Thank you for driving that irritating Cloud away. I wonder what was wrong with him.”

“It's nothing,” Daniela murmurs, paying. There's a subtle double meaning that the owner either doesn't understand or call her out for, not that she makes a habit of doing things that she can be called out for. There's nothing wrong with defying the standard mold for Element types, but most people, sadly, don't see it that way. It was just a shame the Cloud mistook her for one of the prejudiced idiots running rampant these days (not that her first comment helped).

They meet at a gun shop, but it's not the last time.

-._.-

The next time is at a Vongola Winter Ball. Daniela is _delighted_ when she recognizes the signature, because this is a place with many places to hide but not many avenues of permanent escape. Plus it's in her Territory.

Enduring pleasantries and the occasional bad-willed enemy, a cheerful, smart, quick Vongola Donna breezes her way across the ballroom. She stops to dance twice.

In the middle of her second dance, things align just so, to where she twirls and their eyes meet in a flash. As she goes by, they widen and then narrow. Is that a bit of grudge? she wonders, amused.

She's perfectly aware of when he tries to slip away, but then the head of the Carcassa, a Rain with a weak Sky secondary, stops him. At this point she finishes the dance and starts to head over to _her_ future Element. Her Sun keeps track of her from a distance and relays the information subtly to her Rain, who is much closer but distracted with entertaining other Rain Guardians from other Families.

The Carcassa Sky starts twisting threads of Harmony through the Cloud’s gorgeous, pure Flames, and Daniela hisses at the unwanted intrusion. Someone stops her to try and make some small talk to lead into the “you need an heir, time to get a husband” talk again, but she's been over that since before she had that conversation even once. Her Rain sends soothing tendrils Flame down their bond, and she calms herself down forcefully before she can shoot the heads off these superficial idiots, sending thanks back.

But her displeasure is nothing compared to the Cloud’s discomfort at the intrusion upon his Flames. However, he acts like he wants to reject the Flames but doesn't know how, the telltale signs being his brow crinkled and glancing behind him for a way to escape. The tendrils of Harmony are tightening, and Daniela almost freezes as she realizes that maybe no one taught the Cloud how to use his Flames, Flames theory, or basic things like rejecting or accepting bonds, and if they're not careful, the Sky could end up burning himself and _her_ Cloud (can't he  _sense_ the difference in quality and quantity of Flames between them? An Element can't be bonded to a Sky so much weaker than them, it will wear the Sky out and burn the Element, how can he ignore that!) -

Daniela breaks through the crowd and seizes the Carcassa by the throat. “Get your dirty little Flames off my potential Cloud right _now_ ,  _bastard_ ,” she snarls slowly into his ear. They're in a corner - so the Carcassa is reasonably intelligent, just greedy, okay, she can work with that - so she places her hand at the right angle to conceal it and doesn't make a scene.

“O-okay,” the man chokes out, registering his captor and then blanching. She allows a little of her Flame to coat her hand and reminds him to hurry it up.

The confused, indignant Cloud at their back narrows his eyes skeptically but breathes a little easier when the threads of beginning Coerced Harmony break. Daniela shoos the Carcassa away with her hand and he runs back into the crowd as if speed will save him from the crushing he and his Family will receive later.

“What was that?” the Cloud asks a bit breathlessly.

“A pathetic attempt at Coerced Harmony and a  classic example of a greedy Sky trying to snare an Element too powerful for them. Quite akin to kidnapping and forcefully drugging someone into caring for you,” Daniela responds, finally turning to face him, hand on a hip. “Unfortunately, this situation is more common than should be possible. They just don't learn.”

“Yeah,” the Cloud agrees, completely catching his breath. “I know that feeling.”

He's wearing the same thing that he was at the gun shop earlier. Bold purple motorcycle leathers totally covering his body except for the head. Multiple piercings adorn his face, along with bandages and makeup. He's not classically handsome, but roguish and just the right combination of wild carelessness and too much effort combine to make him  _hot_. He looks like trouble, rebellion, and bad life choices.

She wants him. She wants to snare him and taste those lips and shelter him in her Sky.

“Is the hair natural?” she queries instead of grabbing his face and kissing him.

“Yes,” he answers, lightning-quick, looking at her like he's following much the same thought process she just had - she's hot, she’s important if she's at this party, probably not a good idea, I don't care.

“Interesting.”

He takes a step and jams his lips to hers first. She smiles inwardly, but there's no time to up front. The first five seconds, approximately, are slow and sensual, and then it's all clashing teeth and dominance. He tugs on her lip hard enough to make it bleed and licks at it as she moans the slightest bit. She bites his newly-discovered tongue hard back and smiles wickedly in triumph when he gasps.

His hands never wander. Hers stay on his hips while his tangle in her hair.

Their tongues play for a bit more and then Daniela pulls slightly on his stomach leather, asking for permission. “We'd have to go somewhere not here,” she explains breathlessly, pulling out of his mouth and looking down slightly into his eyes.

He leans back and considers the question before shaking his head. “No,” he finally answers. “I don't know you and I don't accept you. Not a good idea right now. Thank you for stopping that jerk of a guy from whatever he was doing.”

She nods and doesn't stop him as he slips something into her pocket and leaves. It's a smart decision, only to be expected of a Cloud. Hopefully the tag mark that she draped a tiny bit of his Flames in will remind him that he is always welcome to return.

They've started Courting. This should be great fun.

-._.-

The thing he stuck in her pocket is a flyer. Apparently the Cloud is not only Polarized but also an ‘Immortal Stuntman.’

There's not a question as to whether or not she’ll go to the advertised performance. She's willing to chase. He better be willing to trust, as he implied he would be.

She's also not very worried about his profession. He can take care of himself, and what he chooses to do is his deal. It will only make him miserable and her a betrayer or not even an option if she tries to prevent him from doing something he is obviously passionate about. Polarized Clouds have to be treated with more care than Classic ones, because although they disregard others’ opinions equally easily, Polarized Clouds long for people that they can trust implicitly. But once that trust is broken, they run away, shattered, and never look back. There can be no big misunderstandings with one, or else the relationship is already over.

She must be careful but confident, firm, and clear.

She's been advised against Courting this Cloud as a replacement for the one that drifted away three months ago in favor of finding that one and forcing him to return, but Daniela firmly vetoed that idea. Did her stupid old advisors know anything about Clouds?! Apparently not. Forcing a return would do much more harm than good and he wasn't a good fit for her anyway. This one  _is,_  might actually have Perfect Compatibility, and she's not letting this opportunity slip away.

They were lucky she'd agreed to take her Sun and Mist to the show.

There had also been backlash for her decision to kiss the Cloud in the middle of the Vongola Ball, which she was supposed to be hosting. Her Mist threw up a quick cover illusion, and they'd done damage control for her absence until she appeared again. No one was happy about that.

Daniela couldn't care less.  _She_ is Vongola Ottavo.  _She_ is the boss. She'll do what she wants and collect Elements that fit her.

It's not something has to learn or listen to advisers on. This is not negotiable.

-._.-

The Cloud is performing in a tent much like a circus tent. Daniela is grinning her head off before she even enters it.

The thing is, it's bright purple with orange stripes. Horizontal stripes. A huge portrait of the Cloud, smiling devilishly and perched on a motorbike, takes up more than half of the front. He’s a prideful thing, and they have the same lack of regard for the opinions of others.

She wants him even more.

The tickets are close to free at one lira each, an absolute steal for the proclaimed “Greatest Stuntman in the World.” He hadn't, actually, come up with that himself - a critic in the paper had given him the title, and of course he's run with it. (The brilliant thing is that he's never called himself that title even once on record, letting advertising staff and announcers do half of the bragging. Not that he’s complaining, of course. He does plenty of bragging offstage and onstage.)

Yes, she's done her research. She still doesn't know how he got introduced to the mafia, though. However, there are several possibilities. One is that a Family tried to kidnap him for his Active Cloud Flames but he broke free and refused to be recruited to another Family. Another is that he might have gotten involved in underground racing.

Whatever the case, Daniela is sure she'll know soon enough. She's super excited to attend - she's heard good things about both his reputation and how he treats his fans and others.

Everyone waiting in line to get in is chatting excitedly with each other, either about previous shows they've seen with the stuntman or anticipation. There's no hate in the air, just excitement. It's a better environment than she's been in for a long time. She can relax just a bit, knowing that this is a Cloud's territory.

-._.-

“ARE YOU READY?!” the introducer screams.

“YEAH!” the crowd yells back.

“Not good enough!” the announcer exclaims. “I'm still not sure you're ready to meet the amazing, the handsome, dashing, stupidly brave Immortal Stuntman, SKULL!!

“ **ARE YOU READY?!?!”**

“ **YES**!!!” they yell back. Daniela has fun screaming at the top of her lungs and enjoys the double-takes when men turn around and see that the loud, deep voice comes from a woman. She also savors the exasperated reactions of her Elements.

“You signed up for this,” she cheerfully reminds them, wolf-whistling and stamping her feet.

“Yeah, I did,” Andre, her Sun, rubs his face. “Not sure whether that was wise or not.”

Leana, her Mist, sighs lightly from her other side. “The benefits outweigh the bad. All this chaos is lovely, but my reserves do get stretched thin at times. At least it's never boring!”

Daniela takes a moment to absentmindedly pat her Guardian’s hand.

“The wonderful, dazzling, death-defying stuntman that even Death hates!!” the announcer continues. He looks as if he's gearing up for a real rant when blinding lights flash behind him, shocking in the previously dimly-lit tent. Firecrackers erupt behind him and the piercing sounds of an engine revving cut through the air. As they grow louder, the crowd increases in volume, and amidst the smoke of a fog machine, the silhouette of a figure on a bike fades into view. As the stuntman bursts out of the fog, a hush falls over the assembled people.

He rockets around the circular enclosure at high speed before skidding to a stop in the middle, leaning the bike on its side and breaking it, and removing his helmet. His purple hair cascades out of it extremely smoothly, and his face beneath is painted with full goth makeup.

Daniela loves it.

The announcer screams one last thing before surrendering the mic. “ **Hope you're ready for the astounding, awe-provoking Skull-sama, the Immortal Stuntman, the best in the WORLD!!** ” The crowd goes wild again.

The Cloud takes the mic and laughs at the scattered screams of “I love you, Skull!” “You’re my hero, Skull!” “I admire you so much!” and waves back.

“Thank you, thank you!” he acknowledges, beaming. “My name is Skull, and I hear you! It's an honor to be able to perform for you all!” This is met by loud applause again, and Daniela feels that it's safe to assume this will be a recurring pattern throughout the night. She's right.

“But really though,” he continues. “This is amazing. So many people, of every sort. Old, young, rich, poor, white, black, Asian, abled, disabled, all sexual orientations, anything you can think of! There are so many kinds of people, each of them with their own problems.

“My goal today, no matter which of these you are, is to bring a smile to your face and make you forget those troubles in the wake of awe and terror! Please, pay no mind to your differences here. You are all part of one audience and under my care while present. You are in a safe space to be yourself! So scream however loud you want, holler, and anything else that brings us all together, because that's the most amazing part of all this! And unless you've been here before, I guarantee you've never seen anything like it. So, sit back and be dazzled! Let me take care of you!

“The fact that my biggest, brightest passion is something many people love will never stop being the most amazing thing in my life!” Skull exclaimed, passion and gratefulness shining clear on his face. “Please tell me what you appreciate among my vast repertoire tonight!” Then he winks and smiles very wide, becomes a charming rogue in replacement of his sincerity, sweeps off in a whirlwind of movement back to his bike. People are screaming again.

-._.-

Daniela decides that this is the best thing she's ever seen. She can't even imagine how much of a rush it must be to be on that bike.

She gasps and screams in awe and fear, a normal mortal - she completely forgets that she's a mafia boss. Skull jumps through hoops ringed with fire - both riding his bike and not - somersaults, spins end over end, drives with one hand on a handle in a handstand, much more, and Daniela is desperately alive.

The best moment is when the Cloud jumps off a ramp standing up at more than 100 mph and backflips twice, spins the bike 180° horizontally, and nails the backwards landing. Right as he lands, his face through the visor is so vivid and delighted, and his eyes snap into a connection with Daniela's. They are rapturous and daring and challenging. They proclaim, “This is me. Accept me or leave, and if you don't have something to top this, get the hell out.”

Daniela smiles back and tilts her chin up. That's a challenge she'll look forward to smashing.

-._.-

Daniela manages to find her way back stage (or back tent, as the case may be) because of course she does. And she also manages to shake her Guardians off her tail, temporarily. They'll be back soon enough.

“Skull,” she addresses him at the entrance to his changing room, leaning on the doorframe and offering a roguish smile. She’s only vaguely aware that her eyes are sparkling. “That was _excellent._ Completely stunning and dazzling.”

He smiles back and bounces on his toes, then strokes a pose with a peace sign. “Only to be expected! I've been practicing the routine long and hard, and gotten a lot of injuries! But I'm fine like always,” the Cloud explains, gesturing as he talks. Enthusiasm bursts from him, and he finishes with a wink.

“Of course,” Daniela follows, chuckling. “You should tell me more sometime.”

Skull looks at her face consideringly and concedes, “maybe,” with an unreadable expression. “Is that all?” he asks, glancing past her into the hallway, and she responds with another grin touched by wonder.

“I was completely immersed,  _entranced_ ,” she elaborates.

“Is that _all_?” Skull repeats, and his eyes meet hers with cool indifference. Daniela hears  _Is that all you can see of me?_ and replies.

“You made everyone out there deliriously happy,” she states, a soft smile lighting upon her face. “You're amazing for being able to bring so many people so much joy.”

Skull is back to beaming and bouncing. “That's the thing I love the absolute _most_ ,” he gushes. “It makes me feel important and validated too, which is nice, but the way their  _faces_ light up! There's nothing better. Really, I have no idea what I did to deserve such a brilliant, engaging occupation with such a loving audience!” He rambles, and Daniela's smile widens. That's  _adorable._ He's so enthusiastic, and the mafia hasn't beaten excitement and joy out of his life. This man is amazingly dedicated and tenacious. She hopes he's already had his first kill, otherwise life as a Cloud Guardian, should he choose to take up the position, will be off to a rocky start.

“But come in,” he bids as he finally registers her place, and she does so gratefully, with hope and the respect this gesture deserves. She’s been invited to enter territory - this is a big step.  “Sorry for leaving you in such an awkward position whole I just ramble on, haha. Mind the various equipment scattered around - I'm not sure why I even have half of this, to be honest.”

“It's disorganized but comfortable,” Daniela assures him.

“So, um, who exactly are you?” Skull asks, scratching the back of his head.

Oof, a big question and one she's not sure he'll like the answer to. But she owes him the truth, especially if there's to be any trust between them. “Daniela Vongola.”

Skull's eyes widen and his jaw drops. “V-Vongola Ottavo?” he stutters, stunned but not afraid. Interesting. She nods and he whistles, rocking back a bit. “Woah. That's way cool! You've been interested in me this whole time and you're so important? What a compliment! You'll have to show me some stuff sometime!”

Daniela throws back her head and laughs. “Yes, I can definitely do that,” she says.

He tilts his head and follows up with the seemingly insecure question of, “What do I have to add to your team?”  _Why do you want me, really?_

“There's what I mentioned earlier, the wonder and the joy,” she tells him, staring straight into his eyes for sincerity and respect. “There's also your Flames and your hard-earned stunt skills. You'd add so much, not only to our effectiveness on missions or in your role, but also to morale and spirit.”  _I do want you for your skills, because they are valuable and you worked hard for them, but equally important to me is your personality. You are not just a chess piece to me._

Skull claps. “Good!” he exclaims with a big smile. “You almost have me convinced. Just one more thing.”

Daniela grins sharply, leaning back slightly and slanting her gaze at him. “Shoot.”

“Wish I could,” he briefly mourns, dropping into a frowny face before perking up half a second later. Then he meets her gaze again and requests, “Let me kidnap you and let's join the circus for a week.”

She tilts her chin up and darkens her smile again. “Nothing I'd like better.”

-._.-

Despite the protest from her Guardians, she stomps over their objections and runs away with the Cloud straight from the show.  _Without_ an escort. They hunt down the circus, which takes three days, and locate it in Russia. And then her circus/stunt training begins.

The week is a whirlwind of excitement and ecstasy. Daniela learns basic principles of stunt riding and even does a baby stunt! It's much harder than it looks, but luckily, she's a natural. Honestly, she wishes she had done this so much sooner. Bikes are fast, maneuverable, hard to stop, and _thrilling._  She's never been so close to dying!

It's such a relaxing, challenging, high-risk break, just the way she likes it. She laughs more than she can remember ever doing before and fits right in with the odd, crazy circus crowd. They're amazing. She learns so much about their point of view and outlooks on life, all depending on the situations they come from, which vary widely.

And of course she bonds with Skull. They share a couple more kisses, and she thinks she's truly falling in love this time.

He's so enthusiastic and adorable! His eyes light up with vibrancy when he rambles and whenever he trains or performs a stunt they narrow in concentration but _shine_ with excitement and passion.

Daniela's a very passionate, emotional person, even if she doesn't show it to those she can't trust, and so is Skull. They match well together, she can't help but think.

And his eyes shine while he talks about stunts and his bike and other things like the sky at night, ice cream, birds, or anything that catches his attention. Those purple irises are so beautiful and deep and alive that they never fail to catch her up in their contagious excitement.

His attention, or rather curiosity, is captured fairly easily. It depends on his mood - if he has energy or isn't paying attention to people, any odd question or thing that he notices can occupy his thoughts for as long as he finds it engaging. It's endearing and ascertains her observation that he might have ADHD or something similar. (She does as well, but it only helps with the amount of things she has to process at a time, so she sees it as a boon rather than a disability.)

But when he's paying attention to people, nothing can distract him from his goal (except for distracting thoughts). And he does have people - everyone at the circus is on good terms with him, and they have bone-deep bonds. He can instantly connect with fans too and never seems to comment no matter what he sees, disabled or black or Latino or albino. Daniela loves that. Skull doesn't make judgments before getting to know someone, and it works in his favor 95% of the time. (There's the odd person who apparently just wants to vandalize the circus or hurt the performers, but Skull is quick to react at any threatening moves.) She's still stunned she knows an actual person that doesn't judge people based on Flame type or color of skin or ability level or hierarchy.

-._.-

She brings it up one night when they sit next to each other looking up at the stars. “Of course,” he replies. “If the ringmaster had judged runaway me before giving me a chance to learn, I'd probably be dead, or at least nowhere near as happy as I am now. Everyone deserves that chance.”

Daniela nods and traces Aquarius. Skull smiles at his recollections and Daniela glances at the expression. He's so  _cute!_

“Do you know the story of the water-bearer?” Skull asks, his breath puffing into the cold air like crystals. It's beautiful.

“Yeah,” Daniela replies, “but I'd love to hear you tell it.” She leans on him with a content little sigh.

“Okay, so,” Skull begins, laughing a bit, “it's pretty creepy. Zeus liked this one dude’s looks, right, guess he liked what he could see of Ganymede’s butt when he leaned down to pick up grain - he worked in the fields, you know - and Zeus was like, ‘well, my wife doesn't want me cheating on her any more, but I can solve that problem by  _technically_ not cheating, right? Like, I'll be content if I can just  _look_ at him all the time.’ Zeus had no idea what creepy even was. It wasn't in his vocabulary. So he sends his eagle to kidnap this guy that looks pretty, and forces him into carrying water his whole life. And apparently he was happy with it eventually.”

Daniela loves the tone he's taken on, almost risqué and so blunt. His voice is honey and smooth, and she could listen to it forever. Halfway through she lifted her head from the position, wanting to see his expression that matched the voice, and he was staring wonderingly at the stars. He still is. A few moments after he finishes, he looks down at her and smiles.

“Interesting, huh? I guess humans can get used to anything.”

Daniela's soft smile slips off her face. “You shouldn't have to be held against your will. That's not good for anyone, especially not Clouds. It doesn't work.”

“I know I'm highly adaptable,” Skull says, looking back up. “I know that's part of my appeal. You don't have to feel bad.”

“No, Skull,  _no_ ,” Daniela hisses, pulling on his shirt. “That's not - that's  _not_ what I'm asking of you. I want you to be happy and fit in.”

“I'm a stuntman,” Skull points out, huffing a self-deprecating laugh. “I don't have any of the skills you need.”

“That is a _lie,_ ” Daniela hisses again. “We can train skills into you, if you're so worried about that. But you're flexible, creative, can think on your feet and play the word games. That's enough for now.”

“For now,” he repeats, turning to look to his right, away from her.

“Everyone changes for the better, that's a part of life. If you were going to get a job at a coffee shop, you'd have to learn how to make coffee. That's all.” she responds.

Skull hums, still not looking at her.

“I want you because you're _you_ , not necessarily just because you have valuable skills - and you  _do_.” With those final words, she slips off the ledge and leaves him alone to his thoughts, getting ready for bed. The bonding process  _had_ been going along too easily for a Cloud, even a Polarized one. He needs time to think and mull over his own issues. Daniela would have liked to drape him in warm, sincere Sky Flames, since they always seemed to calm and heat, but they weren't there yet. That would have been extremely rude.

She dreams of his lips on hers, running through Flame exercises together, and fighting back to back against an overwhelming number of enemies.

-._.-

The day after when they are parked for the night, a band of thieves targets them.

The circus crew is spread out, tents, hammocks, wagons, and sleeping bags open to the sky all housing sleepers. Nadya, a dainty Russian native with incredible flexibility and knife-throwing skills, has always slept lightly, and she wakes up first, “accidentally” falling out of her hammock to wake the others.

In an instant, they are all up in arms and ready to defend their camp. It’s more like fifteen seconds, but Daniela is barely ready before they are and that says something about their capabilities.

Skull and Nadya and Martín, the ringmaster and a heavily built and tattooed Latino guy, are the front line of defense. They stand against the bandits in front of the rest of them. Martín is baring his teeth and cracking his knuckles. Daniela probably should be feeling pity for whoever goes up against him, because the man is polite and very intelligent under normal circumstances, but he can forcefully drag anyone antagonizing the performers  _out_ of his circus and keep them out - she's seen those knuckles bust some noses. But she doesn't feel pity, because every action has a consequence and everyone has to accept the consequences of their own flipping actions like flipping adults. Maybe these bandits haven't grown up yet if they have to steal from a circus, but it's not her place to judge their situation. Bad luck for them, but bad luck happens and you deal with it.

Nadya is perched on her two fleeting feet, still and waiting. She has a long thin knife tucked behind each of her primly folded hands, and her lips are turned up in a chilling, deadly smile. Beside her, Skull is also completely still and biding his time patiently but extremely alert. He has a slightly displeased frown and his arms are held loose at his sides. It is here that Daniela remembers her read of Nadya as a Cloudy Polarized Mist and puts it together with Skull’s Polarized Cloud nature. Martín, despite being an unactivated Electric Rain and a great contribution to the existing duo, is absolute overkill. Any one of the three of them could take down the thieves on their own.

Two Polarized Elements on a team, about to fight? This is an absolute _treat._ A Mist and Cloud alliance, no less! It's a pity the thieves are only in the high range of mid-tier in combat, from what Daniela can read of their stances.

“I'm sorry we woke you,” the leader says, holding their hands up and apologizing nervously. “We just, ah, wanted some directions - ”

“Let's not kid ourselves, you were here to steal some flipping valuables,” Martín interjects, cutting through the flimsy excuse.

“We went through the trouble of getting up and ready to have a nice fight,” Nadya points out, her blood red lips intimidating easily as they barely move in the moonlight. “We are going to fight.”

Not a heartbeat later, one of the thieves charges straight at them and Skull surges forward in response as soon as the movement is apparent. The dance is  _gorgeous_ \- the thieves never stood a chance, and despite no fatalities, the three front liners knock them down hard and fast, appearing only as streaks.

Several thieves have broken away from the pack to try and smuggle things away while the company is distracted, but that's what the second line is there for. A few of them lazily go after the snitches and beat them down or restrain them. Most of them watch, sure of their safety.

Daniela herself hangs back and just enjoys the show, a gesture of slight pulling away to respect Skull's claim on  _his_ Territory and the right to fight for it. She's got to be extremely careful at this point. There's still the chance that not fighting could be seen as not caring enough to fight for him, as Clouds are finicky and who knows what any given snap judgement might be, but at this point pushing her presence is more of a perceived threat to him.

Nothing gets stolen. All the bandits are left at the camping site when they leave later, tied together.

Skull’s eyes meet hers for a brief moment before those who will be able to go back to sleep. They flash gratefully and he inclines his head a bit, and Daniela is content with her choice.

-._.-

Another day passes. Daniela has wild fun working with Nadya and getting to know her. The Vongola Ottavo also touches up on her Russian, which had been getting rusty.

Daniela extends an invitation to come and live with her and Skull in Italy, but as she anticipates, the offer is turned down in favor of staying with the family. Completely understandable, but disappointing. Nadya would have made such a good Vongola Mist. Daniela makes sure not to brush over Nadya's fledging Flames more before she leaves.

-._.-

The next morning, Skull approaches her, head high and gaze locked into hers. She returns the respect.

“Don't chain me down. Don't touch my personality. Don't ask more of me than I'm willing to give.”

Daniela nods, intent and sincere. “Of course.” The words are backed up by resounding Sky.

He sits down beside her with breakfast, and they eat in comfortable silence. Daniela barely keeps herself from shivering when an inquiring, tentative bit of Cloud enters her Sky and, finding a comfortable place, settles down.

After that, they do the troupe’s dishes together with plenty of bickering and laughter. Daniela makes sure to not poke at the Flames in her Sky too much, since they're still judging her, but she folds them in a bit of comforting Sky.

-._.-

Skull isn't comfortable going beyond kissing.

“I like kissing, but I'm asexual,” he confides. “I'm not averse to the idea of having sex, but not often or without reason. And it will take a while for me to be comfortable.”

He declares that with a familiar standoffish gleam in his eye, and Daniela accepts it automatically without pushing. More will come later when he's ready.

For now, they have fun on bikes and doing tricks. He also tells fascinating stories with tone and word choice adjusted to mood and the story. The new favorite quiet activity is cuddling, because Skull has never had enough positive touch and finds it incredibly reassuring. Daniela's just a touch-oriented person.

More Cloud settles into her Sky.

-._.-

It ends up being two weeks at minimum. Daniela's going to be killed for this when she gets back, but it's fun while it lasts.

It is a great time. Daniela is extremely sad to see it go, but she got this amazing relationship out of it, and she's not sorry in the least.

They return to Italy and the story was that she'd eloped. Which isn’t… completely wrong, but not in the sense they think. She reminds everyone, yet again, that she has her power for a reason and that she can wield it effectively, and things go back to normal.

She doesn't introduce Skull as a Guardian. Her new Cloud, sure. But she leaves the declaration of that up to him. One, it is his choice, and two, he will be the one defending and earning the title.

It takes him three weeks and some weapons lessons, including guns, before he finally announces that he wants to be the Cloud Guardian. Daniela lets out a long, relieved breath at that, and Skull turns to wink at her right away. She rolls her eyes at him good-naturedly.

He earns respect and keeps his spot fine. Some people don't approve of their relationship but they couldn't really care less.

Then Hitler invades Poland, Mussolini suddenly uprises with a third of the Vongola Alliance, some enemies of Vongola, and a fair bit of those that were neutral before.

Things hit the fan. She hopes they turn out okay. She has to make it through this, her Family intact.

-._.-

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on the way out! 
> 
> Edit 19 August 2018  
> Looked up the official currency of 1940s Italy and changed the monetary unit to that.


End file.
